You'll Be Okay
by abernathytrinkets
Summary: After falling in her study Elsa blacks out. Suddenly, she has the chance to speak to her younger self. What will she say?


_Disclaimer: I don't own Frozen_

**No warnings just hugs ;) **

**Description: After a fall in her study, Elsa has a chance to confront her younger self. What will she say?**

**Oi. I think I have some masochistic obsession with Elsa knocking herself out. **

**I just feel like she'd do it a lot. **

* * *

_... _

The familiar rhythm of Anna knocking broke Elsa out of her concentration. It was probably a good thing. If she concentrated any harder, she would end up freezing the papers.. or she would spontaneously develop fire powers and burn them to a crisp.

"Come in, Anna." Elsa muttered.

Anna entered the study at the sound of Elsa's confirmation. The redhead had a huge smile plastered over her freckled face. In her hands, she carried a food tray.

She looked around her sister's study with bewilderment. She turned completely around looking at the large bookshelves and pictures of former monarchs. She was, surprisingly, doing fairly well with walking backwards. Well, she was, until her back-end collided with Elsa's desk and she nearly sent the tray flying.

"Anna. Careful." Elsa warned.

"Y-yeah, sorry." Anna giggled. "I'm clumsy. You know me, clumsy Anna!"

The redhead turned around and set the the tray on her sister's desk, away from scattered papers. There was a small cup of tea as well; Elsa almost giggled at the amount of it that was dripping off the tray due to her sister's clumsiness.

Elsa winced slightly as Anna eyed the disaster that was her desk. Elsa was usually a fairly neat person. It was something she prided herself with.

But now, nearly three months into her reign, she realized perhaps being neat wasn't the easiest thing to do when you're actually in charge.

"Sorry about the mess." Elsa said quickly, looking back down to the document she was reading.

"It's fine." Anna replied, just as quickly. "I'm pretty messy. I'm actually messier than you! I just brought you dinner, because Gerda was going to bring it up.. but I wanted to."

"I missed dinner?" Elsa gasped, fully realizing the meaning behind the tray of food.

The blonde turned towards the father clock to her right, and surely enough it was almost midnight! She looked down at her desk, and then back at the the clock. She was flabbergasted.

She'd been in her study that long?

"It's fine, Elsa!" Anna consoled. "You're really busy, and there will be more dinners. Gerda, Kai, and I agreed that it would be best to let you work."

"Thank you." Elsa sighed.

"But.. just a favor?" Anna started, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear. "Just try not to stay up too late, because the last thing we need is a grumpy queen."

Elsa nodded and smiled up at her sister softly.

"Of course."

"I'm going to bed now.. um.. I didn't put sugar in your tea." Anna said. "I know you like it that way. I love you."

"I love you too."

Anna turned around and left Elsa's study without another word.

Elsa didn't fulfill her promise to Anna.

She continued writing into the dead of the night. Before she knew it, the clock read three in the morning. Elsa's food was still there, untouched.

Elsa leaned back and yawned. She rubbed her eyes and stared at the tray of food wearily. She wasn't really hungry, but she **was **really tired.

She sighed, silently accepting the fact that she couldn't get everything done in one day. The rest of the documents and the organizing of her desk would have to wait until the next day.

Elsa stood,and stretched her arms over head. She yawned once more. It wasn't very ladylike, and Elsa could almost hear her old tutor's voice in her head. But she wasn't a princess anymore and she could stretch how she pleased.

The queen paused at her door. She couldn't just leave the tray of food on her desk, untouched. She had to do something to it; somethig that didn't include throwing it away.

Elsa turned and started towards her desk, and that's when she found out the hard way that maybe she was a bit more disorganized than she originally thought.

She slid on parchment that had fallen off of her desk. With an audible gasp, Elsa tripped. She reached out to grab the mahogany desk, but her hand met the tray instead, knocking it down.

Her hand may have not met the desk, but her head did. The sound of her head smacking off of the desk cut through the silence of the castle.

She fell to the floor, the leftover tea making its way into her platinum hair.

Perhaps Anna wasn't the only clumsy one.

One thought echoed through Elsa's mind before she blacked out:

_"Why do I always fall at the most inconvenient times?" _

* * *

_..._

When Elsa opened her eyes she was staring up at a darkened ceiling. She blinked a few times and pressed her left hand against forehead. Surprisingly, Elsa didn't have a headache.

Why was the room so dark? Did no one hear her fall?

She continued to stare at the ceiling a bit before her vision truly became clear and she realized that she wasn't staring at the ceiling of her study.

The ceiling she was staring up at had intricate designs..

Snowflakes?

Elsa soon realized that she was starting up at the ceiling of her old room. The room the former king and queen had given her after she struck Anna. Well, the first time that she struck Anna.

It had been so long since Elsa had stepped foot in the room. She hoisted herself up with her forearms and surveyed her old prison. It was exactly the same as she remembered. Suddenly, nostalgia and heartache hit Elsa like an avalanche.

Memories. The memories of the many nights she would spend crying and cursing the snowflakes falling because of her tears. The fearful looks on her parents faces when they realized the heir to their throne was cursed with something they could never understand.

Anna's tearful pleas for her older sister to pay attention to her.

Elsa having to bite back the urge of spilling every secret to her.

It hit Elsa, and she found herself burdened with tears threatening to fall down her cheeks.

Why was she even in there? How did she even get in there? Who had the sick idea of putting Elsa in the room that held her most tragic memories.

Elsa was soon pulled out of her reverie, by the sound of her old door shutting.

She turned her head towards the sound, and she felt her heart stop.

She was staring at the back of a little girl's head. The girl was about eight. She had platinum blonde hair that came to her hip in a loose braid. She wore a blue dress with a long sleeved blouse underneath, white stockings, and black shoes.

The little girl was Elsa.

She backed away from the white door, her arms securely hugging herself.

The only hug Elsa would allow.

Queen Elsa knew what was coming next.

A few seconds later, it came.

Anna's distinctive knock.

_"Do you wanna build a snowman?" _The little girl sang.

_"G-Go away Anna!" _Princess Elsa ordered, in the strongest voice she could muster. _"I don't want to build a snowman, so just go away!" _

A pause.

_"Okay, bye." _

The queen had to place her hand over her mouth to keep from crying out. She never thought she would have to relive this. She truly believed the past was in the past, but here she was in some sort of hellish nightmare.

Maybe she hit her head and died. Maybe this was her punishment for some terrible sin she never remembered making.

Maybe she truly was a monster.

She watched as the little girl fell to the floor, her back against the side of her bed. The queen listened to her younger self let out three muffled sobs. The princess had grown accustomed to burying her head in her knees, in order to keep her sobs at bay.

Soon the room grew colder.

It was a coldness Queen Elsa could feel. A coldness she hadn't felt in three months. It was the coldness that was created whenever Elsa lost control.

_"S-Stop." _The princess scolded herself. _"S-Stop it, Elsa. Stop. Conceal it. Don't feel it. Don't let it show."_

Queen Elsa found herself mouthing the mantra with the little girl. It felt foreign on her tongue; it had been awhile since she had said to herself.

_"It's your own fault, Elsa." _The little girl sobbed. _"Y-You're a monster. A monster. No one will ever love a monster. This is your own-" _

"Stop that!" Queen Elsa snapped.

She had grown tired of hearing it, even if she was that little girl. She couldn't bear hearing it anymore. Elsa knew that this was the routine she had once went through, but hearing it over.. It was too much.

But she definitely didn't think the little girl was going to hear her..

She did.

The princess turned and screamed. Her blue eyes grew wide, and she she backed up. She hit the wall adjacent to the bedroom door and slid down.

"N-No.. shh." Elsa attempted to sooth her.

She stood and approached the girl. She fell to her knees in front of the princess and gently placed her hand over the child's mouth. She grimaced to herself, realizing she was making this more traumatizing than it already was.

"Listen, okay." Elsa whispered to her younger self. "I'm not going to hurt you.. I'm a little afraid myself. B-But you have be quiet, Elsa."

The little girl looked up at Elsa and the snow that had started falling from seemingly nowhere seemed to diminish. Queen Elsa took this as a good sign, and she slowly withdrew her hand.

_"I've gone mad." _The princess whispered.

"No.." Elsa started, "you're perfectly sane, princess."

The little girl's eyes focused on Elsa and the older woman watched as the realization spread across the little girl's face. The realization that Elsa looked so much like the child.

_"A-Are you my real mama?" _Little Elsa whispered. _"Was I adopted?" _

"No, your real mama is your real mama." Elsa explained. "I-I'm you."

_"I have gone mad!" _Little Elsa exclaimed.

"No, you haven't gone mad. I promise." Elsa soothed. She placed her hand over her heart and looked down at the little girl with sincerity written on her face.

_"You're not wearing gloves." _The princess whispered.

Elsa looked down at her hands and back up at her younger self. She smiled. "You're right. I'm not."

Queen Elsa watched as the little girl's eyes scanned her. Soon the skepticism was washed off of her face and she too smiled down at her hands. Her gloved hands.

_"You are from the future, yes?" _The little girl whispered. _"So I don't have to wear gloves in the future?" _

The older Elsa's eyes suddenly grew wide. She remembered now. She remembered this.

She remembered being little. She remembered this exact moment. This was one of the only times the princess had truly felt hopeful. The little girl in front of her would believe this to be a dream in the morning.

But every time she lost hope her mind would come back to this.

Elsa had to make this count.

"No gloves in the future." Elsa confirmed.

The little girl's eyes were full to the brim with tears, but her smile remained on her face. Without another word she lifted up her hands and looked at Elsa expectantly.

Elsa placed her own hands against the little girl's.

_"When?" _The little girl sniffed. _"When do I get rid of them?" _

"Princess," Elsa sighed, "it will be awhile."

The little girl looked down, disheartened. The tears fell from her eyes and down her cheeks. Queen Elsa felt her heart break. She could finally see the true tragedy behind this. A little girl who could feel, who could love, given such world altering powers.

"Don't cry, princess." Elsa whispered, she gently lifted the little girl's chin up. "I've seen the future, and it is bright."

_"But I don't want to wait." _The little girl cried. _"Each moment I wait, I-I can feel myself turn into a monster. A monster who just wants to spread her evil magic around the world and-" _

"Your magic is not evil. You're no monster." Elsa stated.

It was something that felt foreign on her tongue. She never thought she would hear herself compliment her powers in such a way. Even in the present, Elsa was never fully certain she was wholly good.

Now, looking back, she believed it.

"Here." Elsa smiled. "Watch this."

The older Elsa stuck her hand out and released a small flurry in front of her younger self. With the other hand she released another small flurry, this one in the shape of the oh-so-familiar snowman.

"Harmless." Elsa smiled. "The snowman, Olaf, if you were a monster.. how could you create such a harmless snowman?"

_"I made him with.." _The little girl's voice grew faint.

"Anna." Elsa nodded.

_"Will I ever get to see her again?" _The little girl questioned.

"Yes." Elsa nodded eagerly. "Just remember, sometimes to have good things we have to endure the bad. Elsa, there will be bad things in your life, and sometimes you will want to give up. You will make a beautiful queen one day."

_"I will?" _The little girl asked, her voice cracking.

Elsa could feel her vision going blurry and her voice growing quieter. Whatever dream she had found herself in, she was waking up from it. She only had time to say a few more things.

"Yes." the queen confirmed. "I must go. Just remember, that sometimes we have to endure. Stay strong, Elsa."

_"B-But-" _The little reached out.

"Never stop loving." Elsa whispered. "It's always the answer."

Once again, her world grew dark.

* * *

_..._

Elsa groaned. The headache that had failed to reach her in whatever dream she was in, hit her tenfold. She had apparently been out for awhile because she found herself in her current bedroom, with the sunlight shining through her window. The dust from the curtains was floating through the room and Elsa found herself counting them, trying to keep her mind from the pain

"Her majesty is awake!" Gerda gasped.

Elsa groaned once more, pulling her blankets over her face. "Her majesty has a headache." She mumbled.

"I'm sorry, Queen Elsa." Gerda smiled, placing a warm cloth over her forehead. "I believe Kai is retrieving Anna right now. You gave us quite a scare, dear. Your poor sister found you in your study a few hours after you fell."

Elsa winced but nodded. "How long have I been out?"

"For hours, your majesty." Gerda answered.

"I'm sticky." Elsa mumbled.

"I believe that's from all the sugar I put in your tea." A new voice answered.

Elsa turned to see Anna standing in her doorway. The princess was in quite a state. She was wearing the same dress from the day before, her eyes were droopy, and her hair was disheveled.

"I'll go fetch you something to drink." Gerda said, patting Elsa's arm before exiting the queen's bedroom.

"You said no sugar." Elsa reminded.

"Eh. I lied a little." Anna giggled. "I thought you needed it to stay awake."

"It looks like you need something to keep you awake." Elsa retorted.

"Well, yeah!" Anna exclaimed. "You scared me! I mean I walk in and you were just laying there, and I thought maybe you fell asleep so I turned you over, and.. Surprise! You didn't fall asleep and I've been by your bedside since, and I'm really tired. I'm like 'whoa' tired!

Elsa rolled her eyes and patted the spot next to her, scooting over slightly.

"Come lie down with me."

"A-Are you sure?" Anna asked. "I mean.. I don't want to hurt you."

"Anna, I sustained a head injury. I'm not dying." Elsa scoffed.

"Could of fooled me." Anna snorted.

The princess flopped in the bed next to her sister. She was so careless in her action that she almost smacked her sister in the face. Elsa prevented this, however, but grabbing the redhead's arm just in time.

"Don't kill me." Elsa mumbled.

"Oh, heh. Sorry." Anna yawned.

The two women lay next to each other in silence. Elsa could feel herself growing tired once more. She figured that the papers she had to sign, and letters she had to write, could wait one more day. Sleep was important. The queen realized that physician would be back to check on her and she wouldn't get much sleep anyway.

She turned her head and looked at her sister. The freckle faced girl was already dozing off. Her mouth was wide open, and drool was making its way down her chin.

The only sound she made was that of her soft snores.

"Anna?" Elsa yawned.

Anna snapped awake quickly.

Just as quickly as her sister's eyes opened, they closed.

"Whaa?"

"What would you say if I said I talked to my younger self? If I said I talked to her while I was out?"

"I would say your head injury is much worse than the physician thought." Anna slurred.

"Of course." Elsa replied. "Anna?"

"Mmm?"

"I love you."

"I luu you too."

When Gerda returned with the queen's drink. She was met with a sleeping Anna and Elsa.

Anna was draped over Elsa's abdomen and Elsa's arms were wrapped protectively around the the younger woman's frame. Both of the women were wearing smiles on their faces.

Gerda, found herself smiling as well.

She set the tray at the doorway and walked out.

"Goodnight your majesty. Your highness."

* * *

**That took a bit longer. And I finished at exactly 4:15. Hopefully I don't fall and hit my head like Elsa. **

**I felt like this would be cute, idk. **

**I hope it was cute.**

**Review please?**

**All mistakes I credit to my tiredness, **


End file.
